How Kingdom Hearts III Should End
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: What should happen in the climax of the highly-anticipated conclusion of the Kingdom Hearts trilogy? Take a look and find out for yourself. This isn't meant to be taken seriously. I don't own the cover image.
In the Graveyard of Keyblades, stood our heroes, the Guardians of Light; Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Riku, Ventus, Lea, King Mickey, Terra, Donald and Goofy as they all surrounded against the final boss, Master Xehanort. His Organisation XIII have been defeated and sent back to the time periods when they belong, his chances of obtaining the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts itself have dropped severely. Now it was him alone as the heroes stood together against the maniacal master.

"Alright, Xehanort! You've nowhere to run to and hide!" Sora sternly demanded. "Now tell us, what the heck's been going on since you attacked the Destiny Islands?"

"What if I told you, Sora, that all the answers to all the questions about everything, are simply behind this door?" Xehanort offered raspily, pointing behind himself, an ominous door, shaded in grey.

"What are you talking?" Kairi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm saying that everything: the Keyblades, the Nobodies, the Heartless, the Organisation, the two Ansems, the Princesses," Xehanort listed. "All the answers are hidden within this single solitary door."

"He's lying, he must be!" Aqua scorned confidently, aiming her Keyblade toward the fiend. "Let's kill him once and for all, to save Kingdom Hearts!"

"No," Sora halted, placing a hand in front of Aqua and her Keyblade. "What if he's right?"

"Are you crazy, Sora?" Riku asked in shock and confusion.

"I know he deceived us so many times before in the past," Sora admitted. "But somehow I think, and even feel, that he's telling us the truth this time."

"Alright, Xehanort..." Sora spoke again after he exhaled a sigh. "...Open the Door."

Xehanort did just that, he snapped his fingers before suddenly disappearing in the mighty puff of black-violet smoke. Almost immediately after, a booming creak was heard, and the door, slowly yet clearly, opened by itself. A silver glow emitted from within, and a silhouetted figure formed and marched forth. As this figure stepped closer and closer, the glow dimmed and the figure became clearer and clearer, revealing...

"Tetsuya Nomura?" Ventus clarified in wide-eyed shock.

The identified man continued to walk his way from the door and toward the heroes until they can all see clearly, eye to eye, face to face.

"I got nothing," Tetsuya finally spoke.

"WHAT?!" The Guardians of Light in unison and shock.

"Yeah, I got nothing," Tetsuya confessed as he shrugged.

"What do you mean you got nothing?" Lea said with confusion.

"You see, many years ago, I and few others back at Square were looking to create another video game series to follow on the success of _Final Fantasy_ , and capitalise on that of _Super Mario 64_ ," Tetsuya explained, "A new idea that would get everybody's attention, so I watched some Disney films, got high, and came up with a series about a boy who explores a bunch of Disney worlds and all sorts of weird crap that happen."

"I wanted to call it _Crisis on Infinite Disneylands_ , but the executives back at from that company felt that _Kingdom Hearts_ was a much simpler and catchier title," Tetsuya continued, "So I came up with this ridiculous storyline that got everybody's attention because they had no idea what was going on, because... I had no idea what was going on, and I had no idea what it was all going to add up to."

"You mean the Keyblades, the Nobodies, the Heartless, the Organisation, the two Ansems, the Princesses such as Kairi, even how Nobodies are able to somehow grow their own hearts?" Goofy analysed.

"All came out of my arse," Tetsuya confessed before chuckling lightly. "Nobodies growing their own hearts, do you really think I could explain that?"

"Okay, but why are you telling us now?" Terra asked with wonder. "I mean, won't your fans be angry at you?"

"Don't need them, they already made me bloody rich," Tetsuya snarked. "You see, as long as I could stretch out my weird rubbish for a number of installments across multiple consoles, especially handheld systems, people would keep buying and playing, and thus, make me lots and lots of money."

"You're a fiend!" Donald accused.

"I'm afraid so," Tetsuya admitted. "Now will you excuse me? I have to work on _Final Fantasy -XVIII_ , I'll leave you all with this picture of me swimming on your money and making out with two beautiful women whose names I can afford not to remember, enjoy."

With that, he pulled out the very picture he mentioned, letted it loose and free from his hand, and went off. Sora caught hold of it and looked at it with an unimpressed look on his face as the photo itself showed exactly what Nomura described.

The End

* * *

 **APRIL FOOL!**

 **Inspired by "That Cartoon Show - Lost: The Final Episode" by Doug Walker**

 **That Cartoon Show is owned by ThatGuyWithTheGlasses and Channel Awesome**

 **Kingdom Hearts and its characters are owned by Disney and Square-Enix**

 **I don't even own Tetsuya Nomura, he belongs to himself**

 **Happy April Fool's Day**


End file.
